


Mike

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comics, Dustin Henderson has a crush on Eleven | Jane Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper has a crush on Dustin Henderson, F/M, Mike Wheeler is a good friend, Oblivious Dustin Henderson, Oblivious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Pre Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: «Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?-Un moment. Un long moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ait rien vu. Enfin, peut-être que Max le sait. Elfe dit beaucoup de choses à Max, mine de rien.-Et Dustin?-Quoi, Dustin?-Il est au courant?»Will soupira en refermant sa bande-dessinée puis il se tourna vers Mike.«Non, il ne l'est pas. S'il l'était, je ne t'aurais pas fait la remarque que tu parles trop fort.-Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit?-Parce que tout le monde n'est pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments.»
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 15!

Mike savait que lorsqu'il avait été réellement avec Elfe, il était devenu un crétin. Il avait passé son temps à l'embrasser parce que c'était comme ça que les gens faisaient dans les séries et avait ignoré tout le monde: Lucas, Max, Dustin, Will... Mais il ne s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs que bien après qu'Elfe l'ait quitté, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait compris parce que ce n'était pas un baisé comme les nombreux qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Ça avait été un baisé d'adieu. Il resta triste un moment mais il comprenait ce qu'Elfe voulait et la voir être aussi heureuse alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble lui fit se rendre compte d'à quel point les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Puis, encore plus tard, quand Dustin leur annonça que Suzy et lui s'étaient séparés car les parents de celle-ci ne voulaient plus qu'elle sorte avec lui, Mike décida de se concentrer bien plus sur ses amis afin d'être un bon pote. En tout cas, meilleur qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici.

Elfe, Lucas, Dustin et Max faisaient leur meilleure bataille de neige en riant comme des crétins tandis qu'il se remettait de la vexation de sa défaite, à côté de Will qui avait déclaré forfait très tôt comme il était malade depuis quelques jours, assis sur le banc du parc. Comme il ne suivait pas le combat terrible, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et quand il rebaissa les yeux vers ses amis, il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre.

«Qui gagne?

-Les garçons.» répondit Will sans quitter des yeux sa bande-dessinée.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Lucas est extrêmement doué pour lancer des trucs.

-Ouais mais Max et Elfe sont douées aussi.

-Lucas est plus doué que Max sur ce point et Elfe ne s'en prendra pas à Dustin.

-Pourquoi pas?»

Comme Will ne lui répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui pour essayer de comprendre son silence et il le vit complètement rouge et se cachant derrière sa bande-dessinée, semblant regretté d'avoir parlé. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau et se tourna vers les autres pour savoir ce que Will voyait qu'il ne voyait pas mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Alors que Max et Lucas se tombèrent dessus l'un l'autre en riant, se jetant des boules de neige au visage, il remarqua Elfe qui aidait Dustin à se relever de la neige. Il l'observa attentivement et s'interrogea sur le sourire qu'elle avait. Il mit un petit moment à comprendre pourquoi il connaissait ce sourire et quand ce fut le cas, il prit une grande inspiration de surprise et se tourna vers Will qui se faisait de plus en plus petit sur le banc.

«Est-ce qu'Elfe est amoureuse de Dustin?

-Parle plus fort, c'est ça!»

Mike se tue immédiatement et regarda à nouveau Elfe qui souriait toujours à Dustin et riait à ce qui devait être une mauvaise blague car l'humour n'était pas le fort de celui-ci. Il s'affala contre le dossier du banc et posa ses mains contre sa bouche, consterné par sa stupidité à n'avoir rien vu avant.

«Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?

-Un moment. Un _long_ moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ait rien vu. Enfin, peut-être que Max le sait. Elfe dit beaucoup de choses à Max, mine de rien.

-Et Dustin?

-Quoi, Dustin?

-Il est au courant?»

Will soupira en refermant sa bande-dessinée puis il se tourna vers Mike.

«Non, il ne l'est pas. S'il l'était, je ne t'aurais pas fait la remarque que tu parles trop fort.

-Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit?

-Parce que tout le monde n'est pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments.

-Mais elle me l'a dit sans problème quand on était ensemble elle et moi.

-Vraiment? Au bout de combien de temps?»

Mike ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Il rougit et referma la bouche. Will prit pitié de lui.

«Ce n'est pas grave, Mike. Elle t'aimait vraiment. Mais là, tu dois lui laisser le temps de parler à Dustin par elle-même.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser.

-Je suis sûr que si, il le faut.

-Tu exagères.

-Peut-être, on verra bien.»

-o-o-o-

Mike observa attentivement Dustin. Il était en train de choisir les bande-dessinées qu'il allait acheter. Il semblait heureux. Il avait un léger bleu sur le front car il s'était fait tombé un livre dessus, cet imbécile.

Dustin finit par remarquer son regard et fronça les sourcils en le fixant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, je te regarde juste.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi?

-Mais pour rien!

-Ok, ok!»

Dustin sembla un peu ennuyé par son comportement mais il retourna à ses bande-dessinées. Mike remarqua alors qu'il prenait une bande-dessinée de Wonder Woman.

«Tu lis Wonder Woman toi, maintenant?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que c'est l'héroïne préférée d'Elfe.»

Il essayait de voir sa réaction quand il lui parlait de son ex-copine mais celle-ci ne fut pas celle attendue. Dustin semblait un peu triste et mal-à-l'aise.

«Tu es encore amoureux d'elle?

-Quoi? Non! Non bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je sois amoureux d'elle.

-Pourquoi je serais inquiété?»

Mike sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à Dustin là dessus. Il se contenta de lui sourire et regarda ailleurs.

«Mike?

-J'ai juste dit ça comme ça.

-D'accord...»

Dustin retourna à son choix de bande-dessinées pendant un instant avant de grogner parce que Mike le regardait toujours.

«Oh mon dieu! Dis-moi quel est le problème tout de suite!

-Je... je me demandais si tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un.»

Dustin leva un sourcil bien haut.

«Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi?

-Non, pas du tout!»

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir alors il bafouilla et et fit un pas en arrière pour ne plus rougir.

«Je ne parlais pas de moi.

-Mais oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Vraiment! Je pensais à une fille.»

Dustin sembla très surpris.

«Attends, tu connais une fille qui a des sentiments pour moi?

-Non.»

Il avait répondu trop vite.

«Dis-le moi.

-Non, vraiment. Je te jure.

-Très bien, disons que je te crois. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour aucune fille.

-Oh...»

Il était étrangement déçu. Après, c'était logique, il savait qu'Elfe avait des sentiments pour Dustin et il voulait son bonheur.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Elfe a des sentiments pour moi?

-Quoi?»

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Dustin rougissait mais il prit quand même la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

«Pourquoi tu crois qu'Elfe, notre amie Jane Hopper, a des sentiments pour moi?

-Pourquoi toi tu penses à elle?

-Déjà, je sais que tu es persuadé qu'une fille qu'on connaît tous les deux a des sentiments pour moi. Ensuite, elle est suffisamment proche de nous et âgée pour que tu ne prennes pas au ton de la rigolade et que tu respectes le fait qu'elle ne me l'ait pas encore dit, donc c'est une de nos amies, ce qui inclut: Elfe, Max, Robin, Erika, Suzy et Nancy. Encore une fois, Erika est trop jeune. Également, ça ne peut pas être Suzy car elle ne vous parle pas tant que ça, elle préfère la compagnie d'Erika ou de Robin. Si je continue là-dessus, Max et Nancy sont en couple. Ça nous laisse Elfe et Robin et je sais que ce n'est pas Robin parce que tu es tout particulièrement gêné d'amener le sujet avec moi donc c'est forcément Elfe.»

C'était... extrêmement bien pensé. Et Elfe allait le tuer.

«Je.. je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Écoute Mike, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi si c'est ce que tu crois!

-Vraiment? Parce que ça y ressemble.

-Je te le jure!

-Peu importe.»

Mike passa le reste de la journée à jurer à Dustin qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et qu'il était sérieux mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus.

Au moment où il durent se séparer, Dustin retint Mike.

«Si j'avais des sentiments pour Elfe, tu m'en voudrais?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Tu es sûr?

-Dustin, on est amis et ça vaut bien plus que tous les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour une fille, même Elfe.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le lui dire. Mais... J'apprécie, vraiment.» Il hésita un instant, serrant ses comics contre lui. «Peut-être. Peut-être que j'aime bien Jane.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui en parler!

-C'est hors de question. Elfe tient énormément à l'honnêteté alors si elle ne m'a pas encore avoué ses sentiments, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à avoir une relation. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, elle mérite que je prenne le temps de l'attendre.»

Il pouvait comprendre ça.

«Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien

-Je fais de mon mieux.»

-o-o-o-

«Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.»

Mike était très concentré à noter les changements de couleurs de son exercice de chimie qu'il faisait qu'il faisait avec Elfe qui les recopiait sur leur feuille de cours. Il avait grand intérêt à ne pas se tromper mais ce n'était pas écouter son amie qui le déconcentrerait.

«Je sors avec Dustin.»

Quelle belle erreur. Il croassa un «quoi» de surprise qui résonna dans toute la classe et attira tous les regards sur eux. Il croisa celui de Dustin, justement, et le fixa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci baisse les yeux avant de se tourner vers Elfe.

«Depuis quand?

-Hier.»

Évidemment, elle avait voulu le dire le plus vite possible à ses amis à présent qu'elle se sentait prête.

«Je vois.

-Tu ne dois pas être fâché contre Dustin.

-Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je vais mal réagir?» C'était vexant.

Elfe haussa les épaules.

«Je me fiche que tu te mettes avec qui que ce soit, du moment que tu sois heureuse, et je me fiche que ce soit Dustin. Mais je suis content que tu m'en parles.

-Donc tu n'as rien à en dire?

-Non.»

Elfe sembla soulagée d'apprendre ça et il put voir qu'elle se détendait.

«Tant mieux.»

Oui, tant mieux.


End file.
